


[Podfic of] Of Longing In Libraries

by knight_tracer



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s only one regular library visitor that Paris hasn’t harbored secret dreams of pushing a bookshelf onto: Rory Gilmore. (Paris knows her name because of her library card. Not that Paris has stared at that library card for a weirdly prolonged amount of time. She didn’t ogle the library card; she processed the information on it, that’s all. Yeah, all right, so Paris has the ability to read. So she read a name. So what? You shut up.) An AU in which Paris is a formidable librarian and Rory is the cutest darn library visitor in the universe.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Of Longing In Libraries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Longing In Libraries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301269) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



> Recorded for The Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology!

Length: 4:11  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGilmore%20Girls%5d%20Of%20Longing%20In%20Libraries.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bGilmore%20Girls%5d%20Of%20Longing%20In%20Libraries.m4b)

Or steaming here: 


End file.
